Loki's Second Chance
by Zephyr169
Summary: After Avengers, Loki is tried and found guilty of mass murder and terrorism. He's sentenced to eternity imprisonment and solitude. Will Loki get a second chance at redemption? Rated T for blood and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I should be writing more for Loki's Youth but I had to write this down. Review if you think I should continue this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was lead to the cell by three guards and Odin. I briefly caught a glimpse of the hallway as they tore the burlap sack off my head and shoved me into the dark stone cell. I caught myself with my bound hands in time to stop my head from slamming onto the stone floor.

_Oh, how Odin would have liked that. Seeing the monster he took in's head cracking against the floor . I'm sure he wouldn't even care if I had died at that point._

"Loki, you are hereby banished to solitude for all eternity. Here you will think over all that you have done. The pain you have caused, and the horror you have forced the midguardians to witness." Odin's voice boomed loudly in the small stone cell I was forced into, and I cringed at the volume.

The door to the cell was slammed shut and I could hear three, four, five, no eight, locks slide into place.

_Really think that will hold me? You really are dumb Odin_. I thought with a smirk.

There was a electrical sounding buzz and I lifted my gaze, still on the floor from where they threw me, and saw a red glowing barrier cover the door. Odin sends me a glare and walks away the guards following close behind. I felt my energy draining and realized with horror that Odin was stealing my magic as one takes sap from a tree.

"No." I whispered, right before the curtain of darkness fell upon me, dragging me into the dream realm.

Odin's POV

It had been four years since Loki's confinement. Thor hadn't forgiven me for the punishment and had fled to midguard after the first month. For now everything was peaceful. I was on my way to the gardens looking for Frigga. I jumped as a bloodcurdling scream resounded throughout the castle. I rushed down corridors following the noise until I reached the doors to the dungeon.

_No. He would never. Is this all a setup? _

I was about to turn away when yet another scream filled with horror, and agony. I threw open the door and ran down the dark tunnels till I reached the door. I slowly opened it and saw the glowing red shield I had placed to keep Loki inside and drain his powers so he couldn't escape. I inched closer to the cell and lunged at it pulling it open as another scream coming from inside echoed down the hallway. When I yanked the door open a wave of copper scented air hit me, and as I peered through the darkness the first thing I saw was the blood. It coated the floor with a dark sheen, the walls were dripping with it. In the center of it all was Loki, hunched over facing the wall as another scream forced it's way out of him. The ragged clothes Loki had now worn for four years, were torn and singed, cut as if by a flaming knife. As I watched another one of those long gashes appeared on Loki's back, burning his tunic and spilling even more of the blood onto the floor. I slowly made my way to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was no reaction. I lifted his head and looked into his green eyes, but they stared back glazed and unseeing, tears flowing down his face.

"Loki." I spoke his name and shook his shoulder slightly to wake him from this nightmare. Nothing. He remained trapped in the dream realm, suffering.

_How long has this been going on?_ I wondered. There was blood everywhere. I scraped my boot on the floor and saw there were at least twelve layers of dried blood underneath the new glistening crimson. I took Loki's head in my hands and looked him in the eye, yelling his name.

"Loki! Loki wake up! Come on Loki! Wake up!" Still no reaction.

I turned to the shield and took it down so if this was all a set up, just another illusion, Loki could escape. But there was no movement. He just sat there, starring unseeing at the wall. I picked him up and carried him up to the healers chambers.

* * *

**There is more if you review. Otherwise it's just a one shot. :) Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gosh! Thanks to all of you who favorite and reviewed! I LOVE you guys! Your all amazing. ^-^ So now on with the dark story of Loki's Second Chance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki's POV

_How long have I been here? When will it end?_

I stared defiantly back at the Other. Waiting for the next strike. He wouldn't get any information out of me no matter how much I was tortured.

"Now let's do this once more. Where are you hiding?" The Other's voice sickeningly cold and gleeful.

_He's enjoying my pain._

I didn't answer and he just nodded, plunging the dagger into my body once again. There was a burning pain and the feel of wet blood dripping from the wound. The dagger was white hot and seared my flesh. I wouldn't scream. I bit my tongue till I could taste blood, and as the dagger was ripped from my arm I grit my teeth together through the newly made hole in my tongue. I held back the tears welling up behind my eyes and glared at the Other with unfiltered hatred and malice. I waited till he got close enough, almost gagging as his breath wafted out of his decaying, blood coated mouth.

"I warned you. I told you that he would find you and make you pay. You should have heeded my words trickster, you're a dead man now. Pathetic, weak, like a mortal." The Other snarled in my face and I took a deep breath of the foul smelling air and spit my mouthful of blood into the Other's eyes. He let out a cry of outrage and turned to the rock outcropping behind him. I felt a smirk make its way to my face, but it was dispelled instantly as the Other emerged, holding a new weapon. One that I was very familiar with. The scepter. I struggled against the chains as he approached me.

_No. No! I won't serve you or him again. Get away from me!_ I screamed inside my head, yet I made sure my face betrayed nothing. I stared at him defiantly and was surprised with what happened next. The Other walked over to the fire pit next to me and thrust the scepter into the white hot coals. As he brought it out I saw the golden metal had turned a deep red like that of the blood that I knelt on. The normally blue orb that usually crackled with electricity was now a dark black and flaming sphere.

"You should never have done that, Trickster. I don't think he'll mind if I kill you early." With those last words he thrust the scepter into my chest just barely missing my heart. The heat was unbearable, the metal seared my skin on contact, while the sphere set my blood aflame. I couldn't hold back the scream of pain. The scepters presence retreated and then stuck my back like a whip, spilling my blood and burning the rags I wore. The Other slashed and stabbed anywhere he saw fit to maim. The white hot fire burned my blood till it turned white like ash. My tears evaporated as soon as they escaped my eyes. There was no comfort, no help, and no mercy.

_When will the pain end? When can I finally die?_

I screamed my agony to the heavens as yet another searing cut appeared on my back.

"lo...ki..."

Another slice. One above my eye causing the blood to drip into my eye and turn the world red.

"...loki..."

_What? Who? But there's no one here besides the Other and me. Who would_

Pain flared in my right shoulder, then a another stab to my abdomen. Again I heard the voice.

"Loki!"

_Father? What? No It can't be. Father put me in a cell, took away my magic. Now I'm trapped here in the void, with the Other and, **HIM.** _

The world around me started to go fuzzy and the pain from the next slice was lessened. I had to believe it was all a dream. Dreams can't harm you. There fake, alternate realms of illusion. The next stab felt like a pinprick.

"No! No! You will not escape. I will find you...trickster...die...everyone...peace." the Other's voice faded till it was just another memory.

I opened my eyes to a bright golden room with an electric blue eye looking down at me with worry clearly written upon the face.

"Fa..th..er..?" My voice cracked like I hadn't used it in years.

"It's Okay Loki. Everything will be fine." Odin's voice was gentle and soothing compared to the Other's scalding rasp. I let my heavy eyelids fall as I drifted into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay I know it was kind of short but I tried. Also, if anyone has any ideas please tell me, either in a review, PM or both. I don't care. I LOVE you guys your all amazing! ^-^ Oh I almost forgot. I will be on vacation for about a week. With no access to a computer. I will try to update on the 2nd, or if we aren't back by then, the 9th. Sorry. Hope you liked this story! Should I continue? *Hint hint* ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay! I know it's SOOOOO late and I apologize profusely! But I Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**So I revised it. sorry for all those errors. I'm sure there are some that may have escaped my eyes but I hope it makes more sense. again sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Odin's POV

Loki fell into a more peaceful sleep as I spoke. The doors behind me were flung open as Frigga hurried in to see her broken child. I had sent for her as soon as Loki closed his eyes. Now Frigga knelt at his bedside stroking his bruised face while the healers worked around her trying to mend Loki's maimed body.

"Odin, what happened? Who did this to him?" Frigga asked her voice shaky. I shook my head in defeat.

"I don't know. He was alone in his cell, no one was around. He was. . . in some sort of trance I believe." I told her.

Frigga nodded once then bowed her head still stroking Loki's hair and face as she spoke once more. "Odin, you must find Thor and bring him back. Loki will need his whole family if he is to recover."

I nodded and started for the door when Frigga's voice sounded behind him.

"Four years Odin. It's been four years. How long do you think he's been tortured? How long do you think . . . he will think we abandoned him. Why didn't I try harder to stop you. Why did this have to happen to him? My poor little Loki. Everything will be okay, we won't abandon you dear. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. We'll fix it, we won't let it ever happen again." Frigga's voice died down and I saw the sobs she was trying to suppress.

I turned around and headed to the bifrost stopping only to find a guard and sending him to find the warriors three and lady Sif to meet me there.

Sif's POV

"Oh Volstag, haven't you had enough? We need to figure out a way to convince Thor to come back to Asgard." I heard Fandral's groaning complaints from the hallway.

I ignored the argument and turned my attention back to the guard in front of me.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Ah, yes, the all-father requests your presence at the bifrost. He will be expecting the four of you immediately." With that the guard turns and marches away.

I turned to the dining hall where the crashes and yells from the warriors three echoed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the loud room, shocked I gazed at the destruction the warriors had wrecked. The table that spans the length of the room normally covered in food was overturned, watery pools of red I soon realized were just puddles of wine and not blood splattered the marble floor, chunks of meat some partially chewed were strewn across the floor, there was cheeses and grapes and all manner of fruits and vegetables littering the ground haphazardly. In the middle of it all Fandral wrestled with Volstag trying to pry a large leg of boar from his mouth while Hogan tried in vain to separate them. Fandral's hair was dosed in wine and vinaigrette, squished tomatoes covered his and Volstag's armor. Hogan had half a caramel apple stuck in his hair, and Volstag was covered in cake remnants, pieces of cheese stuck in his large red beard. Fandral punched Hogan's knee cap in hopes of making the man keep his distance then delivered a swift kick to Volstag's large belly succeeding in taking the meat from his jaws. He raised it above his head proudly like it was the head of a savage beast. His eyes locked with mine and his gleeful expression faded and he slowly lowered his arm and hung his head, feigning guilt.

_I'm _so_ not getting them out of this._

"The all-father requests our presence at the bifrost immediately." I smiled as I saw everyone's face pale and their eyes go wide.

"I'll let you explain to him either why your late, or why your all covered in food like children." I said and left the room for the bifrost.

Loki's POV

I awoke to someone muttering nonsense in my ear. I slowly open my eyes just a crack and see that I wasn't in my cell, and I wasn't in the dead realm with the Other, instead mother's head rested near mine and I was on a comfy but odd smelling bed.

_How did I get here?_

I slowly moved my left arm to shake her but winced as an excruciating pain rocketed up my arm. I looked down at it and saw large gashes only just mending themselves. I mentally cursed the Other over and over again in my mind. Slowly I started to sit up, the movement startling Frigga and she looks up. Her face was drenched in tears and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Mother? Are you okay? Why were you crying? what's happened?" The questions poured out of my raw, bloody mouth, the words broken and raspy. My tongue felt sore, full of holes and burned till it was charred.

Speaking only made her cry more. I leaned forward and gave her a hug stroking her hair telling her to calm down, to stop crying. But this all made her cry ever harder.

_What am I doing wrong? _

I pulled away and looked into her bright blue eyes and searched for something, anything other than the pain and sadness that filled her gaze.

"Oh Loki." That was all she said and then started crying even harder then before. She wrapped me into a tight embrace and continued to sob uncontrollably. I sat there holding mother trying to calm her.

_Why wont she stop crying? Did I do something wrong? And how did I get here? Last thing I remember I was suffering at the Other's hands._

There were loud footsteps running in the hallways drawing closer to the healing rooms, yelling echoed down the walls and I strained to hear what was said.

" . . . The all-father is going to kill us!"

"Well at least we look somewhat decent!"

"No doubt Sif has already told him of what happened."

"No! Sif! Don't!"

_Okay that has to be Fandral._

Slowly I moved out of mothers embrace and made my way to the door and slowly opened it enough to stick my head out. There was a gust of wind that smelled like an odd combination of wine and vinaigrette as Fandral ran by. Closely following were Volstag and Hogan. They raced by and didn't spare me a second glance. That is till the footsteps ceased then got closer at a much slower pace. I continued to look down the hallway were they had disappeared. Fandral's head popped out from around the corner, his eyes widened in surprise.

"It can't be, Loki?" He slowly walked closer, Volstag and Hogan following behind.

I smiled at them. "Who else in all of Asgard has black hair and these devilish good looks." I replied still smiling.

Fandral got closer then pushed open the door I was hiding behind and gave me a hug.

_WHAT?_

"Loki, it's good to have the old you back." Fandral said. Hogan approached and nodded at me smiling. Volstag not wanting to be left out came up and gave Fandral and I a bone crushing hug. I winced only slightly as some of the wounds covering my body reopened. When Volstag placed us both back on the ground I inspected the large crimson spot on Fandral's armor.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." I said staring at his armor.

Fandral looked down and his smile disappeared. He looked back at me with concern.

"What happened? Better yet, why are you in the healing rooms?" Fandral asked me.

I shrugged. Hogan came up to me and inspected the gash on my arm that had reopened and then led me back into the healing rooms behind me.

"The all-father told us that he would only let you out of your cell when you back to your old self. No one thought that would happen. Being locked up only makes people go insane, not sane." Hogan explained.

"Thor was distraught with your fathers punishment. He abandoned Asgard and fled to Midguard." Volstag added.

"Oh. Um Loki, that reminds me, we have to go, the all-father summoned us to the bifrost only moments ago. We wish we could stay, really, but we must go. See you later Loki! Get better!" Fandral yelled as they took off once again down the hall.

I smiled and turned around to see Frigga standing there looking shocked at what just transpired. Then she burst into tears and flung herself at me once more. I sighed.

_Why wont she just stop crying? I even tried to be my old self._

"I'm so proud of you Loki. Thank you." she said through her tears.

I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Your welcome mother."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. PLEASE REVIEW! Those who do get hugs from Loki! :) hopefully I will be able to update again soon. And if anyone wants anything to happen Pm me and I'll consider it. :) I love you all. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! SURPRISE! I know it's short but it's an extra update so . . . ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Odin's POV

I turned from my conversation with Heimdel at the sound of a galloping horse. There rode Sif, atop her brown mare. As I watched Sif dismount her horse I could see in the distance three more riders approaching.

_Why are the warriors three so far behind?_

My thoughts are brought back to me as I see Sif kneel down in front of me. I motion for her to rise and listen as she explains what happened in the dining hall only moments ago. When she finishes her tale the warriors three are dismounting and rushing to get here in time.

"Do you have something to tell me?" I asked them, disappointed that they made such a mess of the ornate dining hall.

"Um. . . Sif told you I presume?" Fandral asked warily.

I nodded in consent and watched amused as three pairs of shoulders sagged.

"We are sorry, great king. We humbly ask for your forgiveness in this matter." Hogan mummers just barely audible over the edge of the ocean.

"I will grant you this once. Let it not happen again." With that I turned to Heimdel and he nodded then turned to the four warriors and gave them their new mission as I journeyed back to the castle to check on my son.

Thor's POV

"Man of Iron you really are funny!" I boomed laughing at the picture that was drawn of agent Barton.

Tony smiles and hands out more rounds. The alcohol content never seemed to decrease and I was starting to get the familiar buzz. However it took way longer, and much more alcohol consumption to get there with the diluted midgardian drinks compared to Asguard's strong ale. Barton glared at Tony halfheartedly and soon returned to his shot. Agent Romanoff sat on the white couch next to Barton and Steve Roggers. Doctor Banner had distanced himself from the alcohol and was chatting with Pepper Potts in the corner of the large living room. This was one of the few times I'd been truly happy since my brother was imprisoned. Just thinking about it made my happy mood turn sour. My new companions who surrounded me even now had tried to their best to cheer me up in this dark time.

"Hey Point Break! Stop looking so depressed and drink up!" Stark shouted bringing me back to my surroundings.

I forced a smile and took a long swig of the drink savoring the burn as it traveled down my throat. Just as I was about to join in the conversation there was a loud electrical shocking sound and the building shook as if there was an earthquake. I knew that sound anywhere.

"My friends! How have you all been?" I called to them as they appeared coming down the stairs.

The room was silent.

"Ah. Meet Lady Sif and the warriors three. They are my good friends from Asgard." I introduced my friends then went to go greet them personally.

"Thor, the all-father has sent us to take you and your friends to Asgard." Sif said immediately.

"Why for? You know I don't want to be around him. That punishment was"

"Unforgivable I know. But Thor. You must. Your mother has requested you come home. Loki, he's been released and is currently awaiting your return." Sif finished for me.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Loki was okay? He was freed? Why?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what now? I can understand you wanting to take the prince of Asgard to go see his brother but why do you want to take us there? Not that we don't want to go but, that guy did pretty much destroy Manhattan. How is this a good idea?" Stark interrupted.

_He has a point. I'm pretty sure Barton would make good on his promise once he had Loki in sight._

"The All-father has requested for all of your presences. He says, well, I think I'll let him explain it to you." Sif replied.

Stark looked thoughtful then shrugged like being summoned by the king of Asgard was something that happens everyday.

"So, who wants to go see Asgard?" Tony said.

There was a chorus of nods and I felt a true smile light up my face. I turned to my friends and motioned them to lead the way.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope so! I will try to update soon, I'm trying to update at least one of the two stories I'm working on every weekend. (Loki's Youth is the other story I am currently updating as well) ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so another update! Woooo! :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Loki's POV

I was still trying to console mother when the door to the healing rooms was pushed open. Odin walking in and sat by the bed.

"How are you felling my son?" Odin said as if he expected me to forgive him for all that happened.

"Your not my father." I said as I studied his reaction.

His shoulders drooped ever so slightly, eye dimmed and a flash of regret crossed his face for the briefest of moments.

_Does he really feel regret for all that he did? Or is this just yet another lie?_

I kept my gaze steely and unforgiving.

_He deserves it. _

My last comment put Frigga into hysterics and she resumed her crying.

_Shoot. And she was almost better. I need to watch what I say when shes around._

"Loki. Thor is coming to see you." Odin says after a long awkward silence.

"Is he now? I thought he would despise my existence by now. Being your your son." I replied.

_Too harsh for mother._ I thought as she started sobbing.

Odin frowns at mothers reaction.

"Frigga dear. Could you perhaps give Loki and I a few minuets?" Odin asks her.

Frigga looks up her eyes puffy and red but with a fire of rage inside them. I was taken aback by the pure fury in them. And apparently so was Odin.

"Don't you ever try to separate me from my son Odin! You should leave." I sat there looking at my mother.

Odin stared at Frigga shocked. Then grudgingly stood up and left the room.

_She wants my company? Even after all the tears?_

"Why?" I didn't even know I said it out loud till she turned her fury eyes on me.

"Why?! Because your my son! Odin has no right to treat you the way he did. That punishment was cruel to begin with. Then we found out that . . .that . ." She trailed off sobs chocking her words.

_They know of the torture? Okay well they did bring me out of the dungeons. They don't know about HIM do they?! No they cant. If they did_

"Loki!" I look down at mother whose face was contorted in worry.

"Are you alright? My son. What is troubling you?" She asked her voice as sincere as ever.

"I'm fine mother. Tell me what do you know? About all of this?" I asked her.

"Very little. Odin found you in your cell when you started screaming. There was blood everywhere. He said you were in some sort of trance. Loki, what happened? Who did this to you?" She asked tears brimming in her eyes.

_I have to protect her. She must never know. Protect her from HIM._

"I wouldn't tell you even if I could. It's not something for your ears mother. Just it was painful. Lets leave it at that. Promise me you wont ask anymore questions alright?" I asked.

She nodded slowly then hugged me close once more. There was a loud crash in the hallway, followed by loud cursing and lots of people yelling. I simply smiled.

_That would be Thor. _

Sure enough the door to the healing rooms was thrown open with such force it slammed into the walls and left indentations. Thor strode in and walked up to me. He looked me over then picked me up and gave me the tightest hug I'd ever received.

"Th. . . Thor . . . I cant . . breath!" I gasped out.

Thor practicably dropped me on the floor and mumbled a low apology. I smiled and focused on trying to breath properly again as with every breath I took it felt as though needles were stabbing my lungs. I looked up and saw the other people standing in the door way. I had expected Thor to come. Was warned even. Obviously the four warriors would follow their leader anywhere as well. However my jaw dropped as I also saw the group of superheros know as the Avengers. I quickly grabbed the bed and stood up trying to regain my composer.

"Thor. What are they doing here?" I asked pointing at the group of heroes.

"They have come to see the real you. I am so happy you are back to normal. I don't like being your enemy Loki." Thor said.

_They think I'm all better? HA! Far from it Thor. I'm still as broken and dead as ever. Does he really think four years of torture will change that? Or does he even know about that? For all I know only Odin and Frigga know. Well and the healers. Poor Thor, never gets the full story. Well why should I be the one to break it to him? I've never liked sob stories. Even if it's mine. I don't want to be pitied!_

I nodded and looked back at the group. They all looked rather nervous themselves and that helped me with my own nerves. That is until I caught sight of Agent Barton. I had been told of his wish. I looked closer and when saw that he wasn't carrying his bow I visibly relaxed.

"Hello there. Are you going to come in or just stand there?" I asked trying to be polite.

They exchanged looks then Tony walked over to a chair and sat down as if he were exhausted and bored. The others lingered in the doorway before following. They sat on the various chairs and beds positioned in the room.

"Sooo. How are you reindeer games?" Tony asked trying to break the heavy silence.

I smiled and met his gaze.

"Good." I said, short and to the point.

"Really? Then whats with all the blood and the crying woman in the cornor?" He asked.

I stiffened.

"That is my mother, the QUEEN of Asgard. And you address her as such." I said anger radiating from my body in waves.

Tony's eyes widened and he put his hands up.

"My bad. I'm sorry your highness I didn't mean any disrespect." He told her.

Frigga nodded at him and smiled. I rubbed my forehead as I sat down on the bed.

_Please let me get through this with out killing anyone._

* * *

**Did you like it? :) I hope so. Tell me if there's anything you want to happen later on in the story. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I posted! Yay! Enjoy! Warning lots of blood.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Loki's POV

I stopped rubbing my temples and surveyed the rooms occupants.

_Why were they here? Thor said they came to see the 'real' me, but there must be more than that. There's no way they would forgive me for what I did on midguard. Especially not Barton._

There was an awkward silence and I decided it had gone on long enough. I sat down on the bed and made myself comfortable and addressed the matter at hand.

"So, Avengers, why are you here?" I asked them my voice a little colder than I had intended.

Silence. The group looked amongst themselves unable to answer. The minuets that ticked by felt like eternity.

_What's the point of this? Nothing about me has changed. And even if by some miracle I did, that doesn't mean that the rag tag group in this room didn't want me dead._

Suddenly Tony stands up and walks to the end of my bed. I stare back at him, my eyes widening as I saw him raise his hand. There clutched in his fevered grasp was a long deadly looking blade. My heart raced, sweat beaded on my brow. I still had my magic and could defend myself without a second thought. In any other circumstance. Being locked inside that cell at the mercy of the Other my magic was so depleted one simple flame could be potentially fatal. I knew how to fight. I was raised in Asgard my whole life. However my body ached and I knew if I made any sudden moves my skin witch was stretched taught over my thin frame, would rip and reopen wounds only injuring me further. I had no way to run, and no way to fight. My mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed her eyes blazing with fury, Thor stood on my right confusion etched all over his face.

_Mother would save me. Thor might as well. But I don't deserve that._

Thor lunged at mother and held her down, the four warriors helping. The avengers gathered behind tony who brought the dagger down. The blade glinted in the bright lights. It had been sharpened so as to slice through bones and sinew easily with little resistance.

_So this is to be my fate? Slayed at the hands of a small group of mortals? At least it's not HIM. I wouldn't get the luxury of death. And this way no one will ever find out the truth. No one else will be hurt. It would all end._

I accepted my fate. Smiling I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp pain of release, of freedom. Except it never came. Slowly my smile faltered and my eyes pried themselves open. There standing in front of me was mother. Covered head to feet in bright crimson blood. The bodies of the Avengers lay withering in agony at her feet. I looked around at the mortals drowning in there own life force, even as it seeped away from them. My eyes watered.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. It was going to end. It was going to be over._

I met my mothers gaze and saw her features slowly morph and become sharp and jagged. Her pale skin darkened till it was a deep purple.

_NO! HE came! I'm going to die. No, I'm going to live, forever, at the mercy of the Mad Titan. I was going to be tortured for the rest of eternity for my failure. And now that he's here in Asgard he'll get a-hold of the tessaract anyway and use it to plunge the nine realms into death and darkness and despair. And it will be my fault._

One more look at the floor stained a dark crimson showed that the bodies didn't only belong to the Avengers, the warriors three and Sif lay there dead. Their bodies still being emptied of their life. Thor lay there as well, his eyes glazed, unseeing and unresponsive. His throat ripped out, bright white bones showing through his exposed flesh. I resisted the urge to retch at the sight.

"Loki. Did you really think that escaping your dream torture would free you from my wrath? You failed me fallen prince. I don't tolerate failures!" His hand shot out and gripped my neck cutting off my oxygen supply.

I felt my appendages go numb and could no longer feel my face. Before I could suffocate to death he threw me across the room and into one of the large hard wood chairs. Shattering my spine as well as the chair from the force of the throw. Advancing on me I could only sit there my eyes wide as he pulled out a sharp dark bladed dagger. Shadows danced from the edge and I could feel the dark magic radiating from it. I braced myself as I felt the dagger caress my face lightly, then reopen one of my many wounds on my arm with a quick slice. The pain was unbearable. It felt like lava was being poured into my blood stream through the multiple slashes He made in my body. I tried, I tried so hard not to scream. I didn't want him to see how much agony this was causing me, but I couldn't help it. The cry was torn from my throat with surprising viciousness. I felt cold drops of water touching my skin, trying to cool down my rising temperature. He continued to maim me. I could hear voices though. They sounded like my brothers and my mothers. No they were dead. He was even wearing mothers skin. I shuddered at the thought only making Him more angry and jab me in the stomach with the dark blade.

"He needs help. . . . Please someone do something . . . . . Brother! Can you hear me!? . . . . . It's too late, we're losing him. . . . . No!" Mothers grief filled scream made me wrench open my bloodshot eyes.

I couldn't focus on anything. The world swayed and spun, colors blurring together till I couldn't decipher what was around me. When my vision finally cleared I looked around and saw shocked and worried faces all around. I'm sure that's exactly what was reflected on my face as well. There stood the Avengers, my mother, my brother, and a number of healers trying to push me back down onto the bed.

"Wha . . What happened?" I asked my voice gravelly and sore.

I never received an answer just a large engulfing hug from both Thor and Frigga.

* * *

**Well? How was it? So that was all just another dream sent by Thanos himself. :0 Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if you think it's worth continuing. I Know where I would like to take it. ^-^ Reviews are love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know! I know! It's SOOOOO late! But I got this up! :) Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tony's POV

I looked on as Loki sat down on the bed rubbing his forehead. I felt my eyes widen when he went limp as a rag doll. The queen ran over to Loki trying to wake him up. I inched closer to get a better veiw of the situation. Shivers crept down my spine as I saw Loki open his eyes, but they were pure white. He stared into space and slowly a small smile graces his face. Only to be replaced by utter horror. I take a look around the room out of reflex. Suddenly large angry cuts started appearing on his body. Blood seeped through and the pain he was in was reflected on his face. It looked as if he was trying to hold in a scream. No sooner had that thought crossed my mind did a bloodcurdling scream rip through the air. I covered my ears and huddled in the far corner along with the rest of the team while Thor and Frigga tried in vain to wake Loki up.

"He needs help! Please someone do something!" Frigga screams.

_What is going on?!_

Medics, or rather, healers came running into the room and stopped in wide eyed horror.

"Brother! Can you hear me?!" Thor starts yelling over Loki's screams.

_So this isn't normal then?_

They started shouting chants and mist formed around Loki. It swirled around in a green-white mass. Then rushed to his head turning a deep blood red. The healers all exchanged a glance. I looked on with barely mustered courage, taking a trembling step forward I made my way to Thor. Slowly I tapped him on the shoulder. Thor turning around lets go of his death grip on Loki, faces me with tear filled eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked with real concern filling my voice.

Thor just looks forlornly to the healers and I followed his gaze. The healers in question slowly looked down and shook their heads.

"It's too late, we're losing him." One of the healers replies.

Thor's shoulders sag and he looks like a kicked puppy, tears streaming down his face. Frigga doesn't stop shaking her son. The healers try to pull her away and she screams in dejected horror.

"NO!" Frigga's scream pierces through the room.

Loki's eyes snap open and his screams stopped abruptly. Everyone in the room froze.

Slowly Loki sits up and sees the people surrounding him. Tentatively he opens his mouth to speak in his now gravelly and bloody voice.

"Wha. . . What happened?" His eyes betrayed his fear.

Whatever happened it scared reindeer games pretty badly.

Frigga and Thor engulf him in a huge hug tears streaming down their faces. Loki sits there partially covered by his adopted family looking absolutely bewildered.

Loki's POV

I didn't try to escape the embrace. It was nice. I needed it after I just saw everyone brutally murdered by HIM.

_That can't happen. I can't tell anyone or he'll find them. I can't have everyone I still care about die._

_**Sentiment.**_

_No. It's okay. Everyone has some sentiment. It's part of us._

_**No. Do you really expect to be able to live if you try to protect these insignificant beings? HE will come. And kill everyone anyway. Why not tell them. Tell them of the horrors you have been through. Then when the time is right, HE will come and you won't have to worry about them anymore. Your life will be spared. That is IF you cooperate.**_

_Would that be the right course of action? No. No, I care for them, they for some reasion still care for me. Why? I'm just a monster._

_**That's right. So why should you want them to live? They lied to you, your whole life. Odin tried to use you. Your just a stolen relic.**_

_No! Stop! Get out of my head!_

_**Hahaha! You really think your in the position to be making demands? I don't think so. Now, whats your choice? Will you sacrifice everyone for your life, or will everyone die because you couldn't gather the courage for one more betrayal. A betrayal to the ones who lied and betrayed you your whole life. Come on, you know the correct answer. It's time for you to pick. What will it be my fallen prince?**_

My eyes widened. It's HIM. He's inside my head. He's been in my head the whole time. He already knows about everyone. He could kill them right now. What I had just witnessed was a vision of the future shown to me by HIM.

_There's no way out._

_**Times running out Loki. CHOOSE!**_

I pushed mother and Thor away. I saw the hurt and confusion enter their eyes and it hurt me. I couldn't let them die.

_Give me a third choice. One where they all live._

_**Sorry no can do. Hahaha!**_

_NOW! _

_**No. You have five minuets Loki. Or they all die.**_

I looked at everyone in the room. Tears dancing in my eyes. I opened my mouth and told them everything. Their faces showed absolute horror at what I had endured since I fell off the bifrost into HIS clutches.

* * *

**Well? There will one or two chapters left. Hope you liked. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay so there will be one more chapter after this. ^-^ Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Good, good. Now look up and watch as they all die for what they have done to you.**_

_No. You did this to me. It was all you and I won't let you touch them._

"Run." I said my voice wavering.

"What? After that? No way whatever is coming we're here to help Rein. . .Loki, you won't go through this alone." Tony spoke up.

I shot him a confused look.

"He's coming isn't he? We'll help." Tony came over and held out his hand.

I took it with a sincere smile. I looked to mother and she nodded.

_They were going to help me after all I've done? Why? I don't deserve this kindness, but I would be fighting my worst nightmare with friends. They actually care about me._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked them.

There were nods from everyone in the room. I smiled and ran out of the room yelling for them to follow me. I led them through the forest till we reached a large clearing and when I was sure everyone was there I looked at all the grim faces. These people were willing to lay down their lives and sacrifice themselves for me.

_But why? Why would they care? I don't understand._

I knew one thing, I couldn't let them die. I would do everything in my power to stop that. I raised my hands and spoke the ancient words of the Norns. Slowly a large bubble like dome descended upon the clearing. When it was finished I turned to the group and shot them all an apologetic smile. I walked outside of the barrier and addressed my friends and family.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have any of you get hurt because of me. This is goodbye." I said to them.

Tony's eyes widened and he took a step forward only to be stopped by the shield. Thor outraged took out mjolnir and flung it at the green wall. Everyone's jaw dropped as it bounced off harmlessly. I put my hand on the barrier and muttered another protective enchantment. When I opened my eyes I saw everyone gathered by the shield, placing their hands around mine.

"Come back to us Loki." Bruce said, his voice deeper than normal.

"We can help you." Barton's hand pressed firmly against the barrier.

"Don't shut us out." Agent Romanoff said, trying to get through to me.

"Brother, I know you can do it." Thor stayed strong and tall, yet looked defeated.

"Please my son." Frigga's eyes started to water.

"We all believe in you Loki." Captain America said a ghost of a tear in his eye.

"Go kick that titan's butt." Tony smirked but looked sad.

"We'll be here for you Loki." Fandral smiled reluctantly.

"You don't have to do this alone." Sif said, her voice betraying her emotions.

"When your done in there with that piece of trash, Could you bring me some lunch?" Volstag asked trying to release the tension in the air.

I smiled at him.

"Of course." I told him.

"Loki, let us out. We all know that this won't end well for you. Let us help, in any way we can." Hogan said, his voice soft and filled with pleading.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. You can help by staying here, safe. I have to go. Farewell." I said as I disappeared and teleported into the weapons vault. I blinked the tears from my eyes and strode forward till I stood in front of the tessaract. I slowly lifted it off the pedestal and walked out. Holding the tessaract behind my back I went to my chambers and set it down on my desk. I retrieved an old magic book from under the floor boards. Flipping through I found the spell and muttered an apology to mother for what I was about to do. I took out one of my throwing knives and advanced to the tessaract. Using memories from the time I spent in the titans clutches, I sifted through until I found the one I was looking for.

**I was chained to a rock blood pooling beneath me as my wounds bled. I looked up to see Him approach with a dark blade, already soiled and dripping crimson. I summoned the last bit of magic I had as he came closer. The chains around my wrists melted away and I leaped forward, taking a handful of my own blood and grabbed the knife from his giant purple hand. I sliced deep into his chest and using my magic forced my blood to mix with his own. He grabbed me and threw me across the rocky terrain, but I didn't care. I would finally win.**

Using the tessaract I focused on the memory and the spell linked our lives. If He were to die, then I would fall as well. If I were to die, He would be no more. I dipped my knife into a strong mixture of poison so there would be no mistakes. I took a deep breath and plunged my dagger into my heart, just as the door burst open to reveal Him. My eyes widened. He walked forward and looked at me with disappointment.

"You fool, did you really think I would let that happen? I have powerful magic, Loki. I wiped every trace of your blood from me that day. Now you will die here, alone, and so will everyone else. They will pay for your grave mistake." He threw me against the wall and left.

I heard screams from inside the castle. I heard His laughter, sick and echoing down the massive hallways. I felt my body go numb and eyes started to droop. The air felt stagnant and humid, everything blurred together and I saw people rush into the room. I couldn't breath and had no more strength to fight the black tendrils of death. I looked at the woman in front of me. She was sobbing and kept saying my name.

_Who was she? Why would anyone cry for me? I failed yet again. The mad titan still roams, destroying worlds and ending lives._

Slowly the sounds faded out and I could only hear the muted sounds of explosions. I felt a soft hand brush my forehead and I tried to focus my gaze on the two people in front of me. Their faces were blurred and I couldn't see who they were. I felt bad for making them sad. I couldn't figure out why they would be sad though.

_Wouldn't they be happy that one more monster was dead?_

I couldn't think straight and the world around me grew smaller as I slipped away. I could faintly hear some sort of incantation being muttered in the midst of some large battle. I finally closed my eyes and slipped into the realm of the dead.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you all enjoyed. ^-^ Please review and/or PM me. I love you all. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is the LAST chapter! ^-^ I hope you liked the story.**

Chapter 9

Loki's POV

"Loki. . . Loki please."

Slowly the voices became louder and opened my eyes to take in the destruction around me. There was fire igniting everywhere, blood smeared by a large hand down hallways and screams could be heard throughout the kingdom. I looked up at the two figures who were sitting by me.

"Mother, what happened? Why are you here?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

"Your shield fell and I knew you were in trouble, I led everyone back to the castle and we found you here, with your own dagger through your heart. Why? What happened Loki?" Frigga replied tears in her eyes.

I sighed averting my gaze.

"I'm sorry, it was supposed to work. I failed." I whispered hoping the battle sounds would drown out the last two words.

My head shot up as I heard a scream echo down the hall.

"Where are the others?!" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"They have engaged the enemy. Loki stay here, we'll handle it." Thor said as he rushed out of my chambers.

I shook my head.

_No, no no no no. They can't they'll die. No, why would they do this?_

_**Because they're heroes. And they will die like heroes. Just like you won't. **_

_Leave them alone!_

_**How did you survive? I thought you were finally dead. Oh well more fun for me.**_

_How did I survive?_

I turn to look at mother.

"Why am I back? What did you do?" I asked her, almost demanding.

"I saw the book, and the poison. I flipped through till I had found this spell." She said showing me a page.

My eyes widened in horror. I looked at her with fear as I realized how tired she looked. There was bruising around her neck from a giant hand, and slowly crimson started to seep through her light blue dress. She fell onto my bed and gasped in pain. I ran to her holding her close knowing she was dying and that I couldn't save her.

"Mother, why? How could you?" I asked tears streaming down my face as I realized what was happening.

"You were too far gone, it was all I could do. I'm Sorry my son." With that her eyes closed and her last breath slipped away.

_She sacrificed herself for me. _

I turn to the book and read the spell again.

_It killed mother. No I killed mother. This is my fault. Why is it always my fault?_

_**Because you're a monster.**_

I sat there cradling mothers limp form wishing for this to be another cruel dream. Another scream came from the hallway.

_**Better hurry, your 'friends' need you. HAHAHA!**_

I took one last look at mothers still form and lay her down on the bed. Then I turned and ran down the hallway, following the sounds of screams, and chaos, and death. I arrived in the throne room just in time to see Thanos grab Stark out of the air and fling him across the room. Using my magic to cloak me I ran forward trying to reach Tony before Thanos. When I got closer I saw how beat up his armor was and cringed at the rather large gash through his armor, staining gold red. I knelt beside him and reached out to heal his wounds when a large purple hand grabbed his helmet and squeezed.

"NO!" The scream ripped it's self from my throat as I watched Tony's limp body tumble through the air as it fell to meet the floor with a sickening crash.

I turned to Thanos who looked in my direction and smiled, his teeth covered in blood.

"Come to see the show?" He bellowed throughout the throne room.

I saw Fandral run from behind a pillar and stab the giant in the foot. He ran away as fast as he could but to my horror Thanos drew back his foot and kicked him in the back. Fandral flew through the air screaming as he headed straight for one of the huge golden columns. He hit the pillar with a sickening thwack and slowly slid down leaving a bloody trail. Fandral crumpled into a bloody heap and as I ran over to him my heart stopped as I realized he was dead. His head was caved in and his skull was shattered, pieces of bone stuck through his skin, sharp and bloody. I choked on the strong scent of blood and death that filled the chamber like poison, wafting around trying to claim more victims. I let the invisibility fall. Slowly I made my way till I stood directly in front of Thanos. He stood there and smiled.

"What are you doing, Loki? What do you want?" He asked his voice sickeningly sweet.

I shook my head and glared at him.

"Oh I see. Well I might be able to arrange that, let me see." He said.

I scowled at him, he knew darn well what I wanted, yet we both knew he wouldn't do it. I readied my magic to defend anyone who would run to my aid.

"No." Was all he said before he let out the power of death inside him.

I was blasted back by the force of the shock-wave and hit the wall with a loud crunch. This was it, everyone here in Asgard would die. And it's all my fault. I opened my eyes and saw Odin, carrying Gungnir, face off with the mad titan.

_**Want to see the finale? Enjoy Loki. HAHAHA!**_

Suddenly Thanos's eyes glow a bright red that quickly spreads all over his body. Beams of light shoot from his arms and incinerate everything they touch. I watch in horror as he aims at Odin who stood there frozen to the spot. I leaped to my feet ignoring the fuzzy blackness that crowded the edge of my vision and pushed father out of the way. Our gazes meet and I smiled at him then cried out as I felt a boiling hot hand grab me from behind. I turn to see Thanos enraged that I had stopped him from killing the all-father. My eyes went wide as he raised his other hand and leveled it with my face and my vision went white as I felt my skin melt away and turn to dust. Then everything went black.

Odin's POV

I looked on in stunned shock, as the tragedy played out before my eyes.

"no." My voice came out as a whisper as I saw my youngest get incinerated right in front of me.

Anger and rage over took me. My vision turned dark red and all I could see was the mad titan smiling at the dust that floated in the air, the remains of my second son. I charged and swung Gungnir in an arc that took off the unprepared titan's head clean off. His body fell to the ground and crumpled, his dark black blood staining the golden floor. A sickly reminder of what had occurred. I heard sobs coming from behind several columns where what was left of the Avengers and the warriors three were coming to and their eyes beheld the tragedy that just unfolded. I sank to my knees and let my tears fall. I had not only lost my wife and queen, Frigga, but also my son, who had only ever wanted to prove himself to me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up I saw the one known as the Black Widow standing there, tears in her eyes. Blood covered her, from large gashes and burns.

"Where's Loki?" She asked her voice gravely from screams.

"He's left us. Floated away as dust never to return. Thanos killed him." I told her and watched as the tears finally fell.

Slowly everyone who still lived came forward and collapsed on the ground, grieving in silence for our lost friends.

Loki's POV

I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright in my bed. A cold sweat covered me as I looked around at the dark room, shadows swallowing up the corners and hiding the monsters my mind knew weren't there. It took me awhile to realize I was still screaming and hastily shut my mouth. I glanced around the room and was relived to see that no one had come to see what was wrong. I lay back down staring up at the dark ceiling above me.

_Will this ever stop? These nightmares that plague me every time I close my eyes._

I thought about what had happened this time, about all the mistakes I had made. I knew how people would react towards me if I tried to tell them of my dreams. Sometimes they spanned a couple of days, but could continue for years on end. Yet whenever I woke up I would be here in my chambers waiting for lessons to start and Thor to come charging into my room. I smiled at the thought. As if I had conjured him here there was a loud pounding on my door then it swung open to reveal my twelve year old brother.

"Come on Loki, it's time for breakfast!" Thor yelled as he lunged at my windows and drew back the curtains letting in massive amounts of bright light.

"I'll be right down Thor." I said with laughter in my voice.

I watched as he bounced out of my chambers and slammed the door closed. Slowly the smile that had graced my face slipped away as another thought occurred to me.

_What if this wasn't real? What if this was just another dream?_

It was getting harder to tell what was my nightmares, and what was reality. I shrugged that off and got ready.

_I might as well live each life the way I would if it was my only one. For I know there are more to come._

* * *

**Yes I just did that. both the movies and this whole add on was all a dream. Just another one of Loki's countless nightmares. I hope you liked it. And don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Love you all, please leave me a review. ^-^**


End file.
